Numbuh 2030: Legion
Numbuh 2030: Legion is the 8th story written by Depthcharge2030 set in the Legends Universe. The story follows Numbuh 2030 and Numbuh 3:16 after the sudden emergence of an unknown cult. The story was published on December 13, 2015 and completed January 18, 2016. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11666948/1/ Summary 15 October 2005 Arriving for work at The Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum and Artifacts and Stuff, Numbuh 101 finds Numbuh 2030 waiting in line waiting for the doors to open. After a brief exchange, Numbuh 101 deduces the reason for Numbuh 2030's appearance. A new wing has opened in the Museum called The Hall of Heroes. Feeling sympathetic, Numbuh 101 lets Numbuh 2030 in early, personally escorting the operative to the wing before leaving him alone to prepare for the rest of the day. In The Hall of Heroes, Nolan comes face to face with a statue of his deceased former leader and friend Numbuh 416. Nolan showed up in an attempt to clear his head, citing that Numbuh 416's body had been given a Viking funeral after his death and shot into the sun. Nolan also laments on how guilty he feels for the events after Numbuh 416's death. The KND having been forced to cover up his death, Nolan planted a note in Numbuh 416's room for his parents to find, claiming he had run away to join the circus. The added bonus of his brothers asking to join the KND, Nolan eventually breaks down and leaves, unable to face Numbuh 416's statue. In Rhode Island, in the Sector Q Tree House, The Prospectors have begun refitting the tree house, getting it into operational status once more. Numbuh 3:16 arrives in Numbuh C4's office, hoping he could begin his search for disappearing children, the reason he'd come to Rhode Island in the first place. After some back and forth, Numbuh C4 is unable to support Numbuh 3:16's search entirely, as The Prospectors are on a time table with Global Command breathing down their necks. Numbuh C4 is, however, able to spare Numbuh 3:16 a guide. Returning from Washington, Nolan receives a call from Numbuh C4, alerting him of his assignment of aiding Numbuh 3:16. Nolan meets Numbuh 3:!5 outside of work station and they begin to get to work. Somewhere Dark and Devoid of Hope, children are being marched in circles. A robed man wearing a bag over his head watches, waiting for a child to break. A kid does and has him brought to the man. The child has forgotten who he is and the man begins to reconstruct the boy, giving him the name and title Malphas The Lesser. The boy is then asked for his purpose, and gifted a mask. The child answers that he serves 'The Church of The Father'. Characters *Numbuh 2030/Nolan York *Numbuh 3:16/Jonathan Smith *Mara Cade (cameo) *Teen Tornado *Prom Queen *Legion *Malphas The Lesser *Holiday *Numbuh 274/Chad Dickson *Numbuh C4/Carol Pariuhs *Numbuh 49/Thomas Tompkins *Terry Tompkins *Numbuh 5-10/Vana Washington (cameo) *Numbuh 832/Joshua Paddock (cameo) *Denise York *Arthur Siegel *Danton Rueberg (cameo) Continuity *The immediate fallout after Numbuh 416's death in 'Kids Next Door: Agenda' is explored in the opening chapter, where it's revealed that the KND had to cover up his death, as in the Legends Universe they are essentially a Government Institution. *Numbuh 3:16's mission to find the missing children was the entire reason he'd arrived to Rhode Island in 'The Prospectors (story). Comic Trivia *Numbuh 2030: Legion, is the first story to set up the events of the Phase 5 story, Kids Next Door: Darkest Hour. *The story's theme song is 'Running Up That Hill' by Track and Field. Category:Legends Universe Category:Phase 2: Revelations Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages